Mistakes
by AlpacaApocolypse
Summary: Grantaire has been drowning out his feelings with alcohol too long, he messes up and gets himself checked into rehab. His world seems to be turned upside down, until an unexpected visit.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey," Jehan spoke softly into the phone.

"Jehan, not now!" Grantaire growled into the phone.

"Please tell me you're not drunk again," Jehan pleaded. This had gone on for too many months, so many that each night one friend of Grantaire would call and check up on him. Jehan happened to be the poor friend who lost at rock, paper, and scissors tonight. Jehan cringed, waiting for an answer. Grantaire didn't answer, he only threw his phone at the couch and lumbered away. His silent tears leaving a path to his room. His parents weren't at the house now, they didn't know anything on why or how this had happened to Grantaire. Grantaire shuttered at the thought of his parents finding any of this out, but didn't dwell on it, he didn't allow himself to.

He remembered solemnly, as he sat against the wall in his closet, that one night that had changed everything. Enjolras was there, had been going on about the injustices of the curriculum and how they were being robbed of a basic education. Of course he spoke so profoundly everyone agreed with him, everyone but Grantaire. He didn't let it show though, he just followed Enjolras as always. This time was different, however, because after lunch Grantaire stayed behind with Enjolras.

"Enj," He said pleadingly, "Hear me out this time." Enjolras had looked crossly at Grantaire.

"About what?" He spat, "About how you completely shattered all my hopes that we could even be friends?"

"It was a mistake! I apologized didn't I! I promise it won't ever happen again, just give me another shot!" Grantaire was practically begging now, but Enjolras didn't look pleased with anything. He just turned on his heels and began to walk away. Grantaire felt like he had to move a mountain to get to Enjolras a speedily as he could. When he finally was able to jerk Enjolras around he stared at him for a while, taking it in.

"Enj," He whispered softly, pleading him with his eyes. Enjolras pulled away fast, but Grantaire was faster. He put his hands on Enjolras' face and kissed, just kissed. It didn't last long.

The disgust on Enjolras' face after Grantaire had been pushed away, very abruptly. It was too much for Grantaire to handle then, too much for him now even.

Grantaire snapped out of it, looking towards the whiskey bottle on his dresser. He used to only like wine, it was his special touch. After his life fell apart, however, it didn't matter what went down his throat. As long as it did something to numb the pain. Grantaire didn't notice the silent tears falling down his face as he slowly stumbled up and walked towards the bottle. He should have hidden the bottle after he bought it, but he didn't think of that. His parents opened the front door, and everything seemed to line up perfectly. His parents immediately went to his room to check on him and saw him slowly taking drunken steps towards liquor they never bought.

Grantaire noticed his father walking to snatch the bottle away and fell to the ground in a pitiful mess of tears.

"Dad! No!" He screeched with a bloodcurdling affect. His father stopped dead in his tracks, looking back to his wife who had tears streaming down her face. Suddenly something in Grantaire's stomach lurched and he hurled on the floor beneath him. His mother jumped and his father went to his sons aid.

"Anita, call 911!" He yelled to his wife. She nodded blindly and ran to her cell phone on the kitchen counter. Grantaire started retching, nothing coming out of his mouth but something definitely coming up through his esophagus. After minutes just sitting there and retching he lurched with a violent tremble and hurled some more. His mother came back in and found him crying on his father's shirt.

Snot was everywhere-and so was the vomit-when the 911 call responders came rushing through the door. They, without hesitation, said that Anita and Jonathon's 17 year old son was more wasted than anyone could have imagined. Grantaire, after everything that had happened, refused to go with them. He refused so much he hit the paramedic who came to his aid first.

Stumbling into an upright and standing position he lept for the bottle of whisky. His eyes welling up with tears as he was caught by three paramedics and one with a sedative.

Next thing he knew he awoke in a white bedroom. The window was as big as a wall, looking over a vast field that eventually turned into a forest. He immediately rushed out of the bed into the nearest door, which luckily was a bathroom, and hurled violently into the crisp and clean toilet.

A nurse came into check on him and gasped when she saw the gruesome reality. She rushed out and within minutes a doctor came in and looked in the bathroom at the suffering boy. He was only 17 and was already a raging alcoholic. The doctor sat on a chair and waited for Grantaire to slowly trudge back to the bed, he offered Grantaire a mint and Grantaire declined. The doctor at first didn't know why but soon made the connection that he had always had to hide his addiction, why would he try to get rid of the most putrid smell to cover up an even more noticeable smell.

"Take the mint. You of all people should remember you no longer need to hide your massive drinking problem," The doctor said forcing the mint into Grantaire's hands. Grantaire obliged and popped the candy onto his tongue.

"What is this? Rehab?" Grantaire blurted. While he was very skeptical this was rehab it looked so sappy, like in the movies, he had to be sure. It was probably just a posh hospital. Even the thought of that made his heart turn into flames, he didn't need help, he thought.

"I wouldn't call this Rehab, but I would call it what you need," The doctor responded coolly. Grantaire completely freaked out mentally, on the outside however it showed a different story. He began sweating and his eyes got lost in fury.

"Sorry, I am not in need of help, so please just let me go," He said calmly, so calmly it was obvious he was choking down pure anger. The doctor stood up and called in nurses to restrict Grantaire, one brought in a sedative.

"I'm very sorry, I don't understand. I _don't_ need help!" Grantaire said feverishly, "Just-please!" He cried out. The anger diminished and was replaced by an aching in his heart. Where he was now, it was only for people who had lost control of their life. Or celebrities that were stupid enough to get hooked on weed or some other drug. _Not him. _Tears began streaming down his face as the nurses got to him. He folded his legs so his knees were right below his chin. His eyes beginning to get red and puffy.

"This is _not _my life!" He screamed. The nurse with the sedative gently eased the needle into his skin and released the medicine. Within minutes Grantaire was out and the therapist had been called in. She waited by Grantaire's bedside for 6 hours, thinking about how she would help this obviously depressed boy.

Within the fifth hour she had begun listing medications, she had already figured out that she would have Grantaire take a sedative every night before bed. A stronger one than this so he could sleep all night. The list could have gone on and on but in the sixth hour Grantaire woke up.

"Enj, I'm sorry okay?" He murmured. The therapist's ears perked up and she sat there silently listening to the murmuring boy.

"I… I didn't mean to do it. I won't do it again! Give me one more-" He stopped when he opened his eyes to see a smiling woman staring at him. He was still in that white room with the relaxing view.

"Hello Grantaire," The woman said. Grantaire just sat up in his bed and looked away.

"I'm Melissa Gibbly," She thrust her arm out, "Your new therapist."

Grantaire slapped her hand away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't need help! How many times do I have to say that?" He screamed.

"Grantaire, who's Enj?" Melissa Gibbly asked. Grantaire folded his arms even tighter.

"His name is Enjolras, don't call him Enj again," He growled. Before Melissa Gibbly could ask another question Grantaire's hands began nervously gripping and ungripping the sheets. He looked around, cool sweat on his face. His mind tried not to wander to any other thought of Enjolras, he couldn't possibly go through anything like that. Not without some sort of remedy.

He laughed dryly, "Where could one get a drink over here?" Melissa Gibbly just shook her head.

"No drinks, you're only 17." He looked at her, tears coming down in a more steady flow. He punched the bed, his nasty addiction coming back to bite him.

"Come on," He whispered, "Just one." His looked up at Melissa Gibbly and she hatched a plan.

"If you tell me about Enjolras," Grantaire's eyes pleaded no, "Then I will get you a drink." The stage was set, all Grantaire had to do was be desperate enough to talk. Grantaire closed his eyes, not wanting to see Melissa Gibbly's face as he told her.

"He's… um this boy. And you could say that I'm..well...um fond for this particular...boy." Grantaire stopped, he could not show Melissa how much Enjolras meant to him. It would only spell out bad news for the rest of his stay.

"That is definitely not enough to warrant a drink," Melissa said finally. Grantaire's eyes shot open and her glared at her.

"Well it's all you are ever going to hear!" He snapped at her. Melissa Gibbly nodded and walked out of the room.

It was dark outside, his view completely shattered by the blackness surrounding everything. He had a lamp on, even though it was supposed to have been lights out 2 hours ago. He was on the top floor of the building, so it took forever for the nurses to get to his bedroom. If they even checked bedrooms after lights out.

Grantaire had begun thinking they didn't and it only planted a horrid plan in his mind. Enjolras would never take a drug addict that had to be sent to rehab, forcefully he might add. Grantaire's parents surely would never let him touch alcohol again, needless to say his friends would do the same. He would have no way to drown the pain that surrounded him. He hadn't even heard from anyone that day, his parents never said goodbye. What would Bousset, Joly, Jehan, Marius, and worst of all Combeferre and Enjolras think of his actions? Coufeyrac probably would think nothing of this, only give Grantaire a great big pat on the back. Only, it wasn't Coufeyrac that he wanted to have welcome him back.

With all of these thoughts circling around his head he stepped out of bed, careful not to run over anything. He grabbed the heaviest chair he could lift and walked towards the large window. He heard running down the halls, his eyes flicked to the security camera. He decided haste was his only friend and threw the chair hurling towards the window. It shattered the whole thing and his door began to get unlocked. He could hear Melissa Gibbly begging him not to jump.

He stepped up to the edge of the his room, now feeling a breeze that was best described at serene. He had cut his feet and legs on glass, but he couldn't feel the blood gushing out of his wounds. He could only feel the breeze running through his disheveled hair. He began to lean forward when the nurses rushed in and grabbed him, just as he feet were about to stumble off. He kicked and screamed, now feeling the glass protruding out of his cuts.

"No!" He screamed, "Please!" His voice cracked and he choked back tears. When he was finally carried back to his bed he had to be restrained while another nurse ran down the hall to grab sedative.

"You don't understand!" He screamed even louder this time. Other patients unlocked their doors and walked out to see what was happening. Some saw the broken window, Grantaire's cut up legs and feet, and him being restrained before the door was shut.

Inside the room Grantaire kept kicking and screaming.

"Grantaire, you must stop. Let yourself go to sleep before we have to make you go to sleep. Can you do that for us?" Melissa Gibbly asked coolly. Grantaire spat at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"I will never do anything for you! You will never understand anything!" He yelled at her. His mind only thought of the cool breeze picking up pace as he fell down the five floors. While it may have not seemed like a long time to others, Grantaire felt the minutes tick by. Each minute would have been a millisecond to average people, people who didn't (and would never) understand. The pain was unbearable, his chest about to burst, but everything vanished as he hit the concrete. His world went black: no pain, no guilt, and best of all no regret.

But that wasn't how his story would end, he realized solemnly. His eyes flicked up to the nurse putting the sedative needle into his arm.

"What?" He yelled again, "Does putting me to sleep solve all of your problems?" The nurse pulled out the needle and looked away.

"Why won't you let me put myself to sleep then? Wouldn't that be easier?" Melissa Gibbly motioned for the nurses to take their hands off of Grantaire. He saw his chance and tried to get up, towards the window. He only fell face first onto the cold floor.

Melissa Gibbly answered his unspoken question, "This is our strongest sedative. I will see you in the morning R."


	2. Chapter 2

Grantaire just lay on the floor, his cheek against the icy laminate flooring. His slowed his breathing, but no matter how he tried the tears kept coming down. He tried so hard not to think about then, about that day 9 months ago that changed his whole life. The sedative didn't set in soon enough, he fought it hard when it did. His mind not wanting to stop thinking about that day. The blundering mistake he always wished to reverse, if only he'd known. He couldn't fight the sleep anymore, his eyes slowly closed, and he drifted off into a deeper sleep than he had ever been in.

His vision-blurry at best- saw Enjolras standing in his room. Right in front of his poster that he had designed himself. He smiled as his vision cleared and he still saw Enjolras, standing only with his pants on.

"So I wasn't dreaming?" Grantaire asked happily. Enjolras shook his head and grabbed his shirt off the floor. Grantaire just sat up, in a daze.

"Speaking of dreaming," Enjolras said while shrugging his shirt on, "You've been out cold like that for hours. What were you dreaming about? You looked pretty happy."

Grantaire froze, he couldn't control his dreams but that didn't mean it was right. He didn't mean to dream about _him_. He was with Enjolras now, all thoughts of...the other guy had to go away.

"You of course, my dear." Enjolras smiled and slipped on his shoes, walking to Grantaire's window.

"Your parents should be home soon, they called and I had to answer." Grantaire's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" He was barely able to say even that.

"That you called me in your sleep and freaked me out when you didn't answer, so I came over here. They laughed and said that sounded just like you." Enjolras sighed then continued.

"But I did say I was on my way out about 3 hours ago and they said they would be home at noon." Grantaire looked at the clock, it was 5 minutes until noon.

"Bye then," He said smiling. Enjolras returned the smile and climbed out the window, hopping onto the ground below, and walking away briskly. Enjolras knew that this relationship he had would be the death of him, he couldn't allow himself to get so distracted. Yet everytime he wanted to tell Grantaire he couldn't, he just got pulled back into Grantaire's arms.

Cool hands were touching Grantaire's bare chest, no not hands, a stethoscope. He cracked his eyes open and saw a huge tarp where the window once was. Light came through the cracks and Grantaire could hear construction workers placing a new window in. He moved his head to look above him and saw the doctor, he never had learned his name.

"Just in time," The doctor stated, "I'm finished with your check-up. You'll find we do those quite often here." Grantaire immediately pulled the covers over his torso and looked away from the doctor.

"Well Ms. Gibbly should be coming in soon. I'll leave you to your thoughts." With that the doctor slowly walked to the door and locked it behind him. Grantaire noticed that the lock on his side of the door had been taken off.

"Just great," He thought, "Now it really is like jail." Within minutes he heard the click-clacking of Melissa Gibbly's shoes on the laminate floor. His door was unlocked and she walked inside. Grantaire heard the click of the door being locked again, probably by a nurse outside.

"You're awake Grantaire," She said at last. Grantaire scoffed and didn't respond.

Melissa Gibbly sat down on the only chair left in the room and asked him why he had the sheets pulled up to his neck. He only shook his head and turned away. She just sat there patiently waiting for him to sucumb to the silence.

He never did, Melissa Gibbly sat there stiff as a board for 2 hours. Not once did Grantaire even flinch. She finally gave up and left. When a nurse came in next the tarp had been taken off and revealed a new window. It was made out of the maxi-glass, Grantaire knew he had to build up muscle to break this one. Yet at the same time he realized he didn't because his bathroom had an openable window.

The hours of silence were fine to Grantaire, he was hatching a master plan to get out of here. The nurse handed him a cup of pills and water. He didn't make a move to grab them and three more nurses came in. They silently restrained him and Grantaire refused to open his mouth. Finally, Melissa Gibbly and the doctor walked in.

"Grantaire, just take the pills already!" Melissa Gibbly said, exasperated. Grantaire smiled, his lips still closed, and still said nothing.

"Enough!" The doctor said sternly, "Grantaire you might not think you need help, but you are the most in need of help I have ever seen! And at such a young age too! So stop trying to hurt us, and just take the pills! They are only there to help you!"

Grantaire stared blankly at the doctor before silently opening his mouth. The nurses released their grip on him and the first nurse started to put the pills in his mouth. Without warning Grantaire bit the finger of the first nurse and lept off the bed in an extravagant fashion. He ran straight to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. This door still had a lock on the inside, but not on the outside. Grantaire locked the door smugly and turned to face the door.

"You think you are helping, but all you do is make it worse!" He yelled at them. Melissa Gibbly pounded on the door.

"Grantaire, please!" She hollered into the room. Grantaire opened the bathroom window and looked at the fire escape by the window. It was just a ladder that went all the way up and down the building. Grantaire climbed out of the window-feet first- and began steadying himself on the ladder. He heard the doctor yell to the others that there was a window in this particular bathroom. Suddenly he heard feet thumping out of the room and he scrambled down the ladder as fast as he could.

No matter how fast he went, it was a long way down. He was one floor from doing it when he heard the front door open and they began looking for him. He froze as they ran down the street thinking he was already that far down. He finished climbing down and looked around, going right down the street instead of left. Another group of nurses and three doctors saw him running and sped to catch up with him. They did catch up to him, they grabbed him and dragged him kicking and screaming back to the rehabilitation facility.

"NO!" He cried as they opened the front doors to the building. His eyes teared at the thought of how close he was to seeing Enjolras. He didn't know yet. They dragged him into the elevator and before the doors could close he tried to run, but found himself gripped by iron hands once again.

"Stop Grantaire!" His doctor screamed at him, "You have a visitor!" Grantaire didn't know what to do. The thought of seeing his parents again scared him to no end.

"Let me out!" He banged on the doors of the elevator, "Please you don't _understand_!" He screamed again. The nurses once again gripped him as the doors opened and he was dragged to his room. He fought and squirmed as best as he could, but the nurses had too tight of a grip on him. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and when the door opened to his room he was thrown in and the door locked behind him.

"Mom, dad I'm so sorry!" He cried out, tears beginning to fall on his face. When he looked up, however, he did not find his mom and dad staring back at him.

"How could you let this happen to you?" The blond student asked Grantaire.

"Enj?" He whispered. The blond curls bobbed as Enjolras grimly nodded. He stepped forward to help Grantaire off of the ground and to his bed.

"I don't need help," Grantaire grumbled as he got to his feet and walked to his bed. Enjolras was holding that cursed cup of pills and cup of water in his hands.

"They gave these to me and said you needed to take them before we could talk," He said nodding towards the security camera. Grantaire took the pills and water. While it looked like he was swallowing them, all he did was pour the pills into the cup of water and take a drink of water without the pills entering his mouth.

"Grantaire," Enjolras began, "What happened to you?"

Grantaire stared at Enjolras, fury was gleaming in his eyes. Enjolras knew that beneath the anger was shock, and beneath that was happiness.

"You of all people should know."

"You know this wasn't my fault as much as it was yours." Grantaire nodded solemnly.

"Then why are you here?" He asked. Enjolras sat on the bed.

"Because when I snapped at you, a few weeks ago I didn't mean it. I never knew it would affect you like it did, I didn't mean it to to." Enjolras laughed, "This really isn't like me at all, you must understand."

Grantaire gave a small chuckle and his laughter seemed to light up Enjolras' eyes.

"I know this speech sounds really sappy, but these types of speeches aren't my thing." At this Grantaire couldn't help it and he began to full out laugh.

"Have you figured that out just now?" He said still laughing. Enjolras couldn't help but smile. This was the happiest looking Grantaire had looked in a long while.

"If you would let me continue?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire subdued his laughter and nodded at Enjolras.

"I-uh- well I would like you to, when you get out of here, move in with me," Enjolras looked at Grantaire nervously, "I know that you know things will never be the same as they were, but even though you've only been here for 2 days it feels like forever. And I can't help but think if I hadn't given in to your goofy smile-" Enjolras laughed as Grantaire did his goofiest grin he had ever done. It was odd to Grantaire, to be in such a good mood all of the sudden.

Enjolras continued, "Well that smile to be exact," He laughed but continued, "That none of this would have happened. But then I think that I would have never known what actual love felt like and I would still be that stiff, no feelings guy. I wouldn't ever dream of giving this speech, ever. I'm dead serious. And Grantaire I wouldn't want that, I want to know what love is. I want to give hopeless and sappy speeches, so Grantaire, will you move in with me? After they let you go?"

Grantaire smiled and nodded, he didn't know how to respond to all of that, he only knew that this felt right. It was also right out of a romance novel, but Grantaire didn't mind. Enjolras left shortly, saying he would move Grantaire in himself. That when Grantaire came back he would have a home with Enjolras, or apartment really. Grantaire never took pills once, that didn't change. He also never told anything to Melissa Gibbly, except rude insults. Even with all that the nurses who helped him, his doctor, and Melissa Gibbly noticed a change in his mood. While he still had an addiction to get rid of, when he left 4 months later he was no longer as broken as he once was.

Enjolras had made a promise to move Grantaire in and he kept that. When Grantaire showed up at their new apartment all of the boxes were gone. Grantaire was moved in and he didn't even have to lift a finger. Enjolras even admitted to having taken cooking classes and cooked a nice meal to welcome Grantaire home. The past was in the past, all that was left was to make a future.


End file.
